


Вне времён

by fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017, fytbolistka



Series: fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017; 2 lvl: Драбблы [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fytbolistka/pseuds/fytbolistka





	Вне времён

— Не думаю, что нам стоит обсуждать личную жизнь Тони за его спиной, — неуверенно произносит Стив, когда после выпуска новостей про «новую девушку Старка» команда принимается вспоминать всех его пассий.  
  
Не то чтобы это хоть сколько-нибудь остудило пыл его товарищей. Клинт и Сэм наперебой перечисляют имена моделей, с которыми когда-либо видели Тони, Тор же с жаром доказывает, как тот предан Пеппер. Преодолев смущение, Стив всё же подключается к разговору и занимает сторону Тора. Роуди лишь посмеивается над их аргументами и отмахивается от попыток выведать у него правду, а Наташа старательно делает вид, что происходящее совершенно её не касается. И только Брюс невинно спрашивает:  
  
— А почему вы берёте в расчёт только женщин?   
  
— Это ты сейчас устроил ему аутинг? — уточняет Клинт, на всякий случай убирая пиво подальше от себя.  
  
— Ну, не то чтобы он это сильно скрывал, верно? — Брюс выглядит несколько смущённым, скорее от внимательного взгляда Наташи, нежели от сказанного.  
  
— Подожди, давай-ка ещё раз. Ты хочешь сказать, что Тони, наш Тони Старк, встречается и с мужчинами?  
  
После восклицания Клинта все почему-то смотрят на Стива, что заставляет его покраснеть, а Роуди — расхохотаться.   
  
— Разве есть что-то постыдное в отношениях двух воинов?   
  
— Конечно же нет, Тор. Ну, по крайней мере, уже нет, — добавляет Клинт, кинув быстрый взгляд на Стива. — Просто... Это же Тони! Миллиардер, плейбой, вот это всё. Роудс, ты же его лучший друг, он правда би?  
  
— Нет, — Роуди качает головой и усмехается, заметив понимающую улыбку Наташи.   
  
— Я же говорил! — победно восклицает Клинт и тут же хватается за ушибленную голень. Спустя мгновение до него доходит. — Нет! Да ну ведь нет! Нат? Роудс?  
  
Растерянный Клинт выглядит настолько забавным, что даже Стив не может удержаться от смешка, хотя и не до конца уверен, что понял всё правильно.  
  
— Но как же все эти модели? И журналистки? И Пеппер?  
  
— Они получали достаточно, чтобы сказать журналистам то, что те хотели услышать. Точнее, то, что хотел скормить им Тони. А Пеппер просто стала громоотводом, когда всё это надоело Тони и стало мешать Мстителям.   
  
Клинт смотрит на Роуди так, будто у него выросла вторая голова. Хотя, по его глубокому убеждению, вторая голова была бы и то менее шокирующей.   
  
— Не может быть. Нет. Нетнетнет. И как давно?  
  
— С последнего курса, — улыбается Роуди.  
  
— Ты знал! — Клинт обвиняюще тычет в Брюса, однако тот выглядит каким угодно, но точно не виноватым.  
  
— Как я уже и говорил: не то чтобы он сильно это скрывал. Сэм, ты в порядке?  
  
— Не уверен, — Сэм качает головой и неверяще смотрит на Роуди. — Я не хочу сказать про Тони ничего плохого, но меня удивляла даже ваша многолетняя дружба, а уж многолетний роман...   
  
— Про который вы решили рассказать нам именно сейчас, — задумчиво произносит Стив. — Не удивлюсь, если ДЖАРВИС специально показал нам этот выпуск новостей, чтобы подтолкнуть к разговору. А сам Тони, разумеется, в мастерской, потому что не умеет говорить о таких вещах, — получив от Роуди одобряющий кивок, он заканчивает: — Вы хотите заключить брак?  
  
— Браво, кэп! Десять баллов за логику, ещё десять за толерантность и минус балл за скорость, — голос Тони из динамиков заставляет всех вздрогнуть и оглядеться по сторонам. — И ещё минус балл за поспешные выводы. Мы заключили брак сразу после моего возвращения из Афганистана, а клятвами обменялись двадцать лет назад. Бартон, закрой рот, а то дрон залетит, их тут много. Просто послезавтра у нас юбилей, и мы решили обновить наши клятвы. Ну и заодно слить в сеть фотки церемонии. Вы все приглашены, отговорки не принимаются. Брюси, медвежонок, спустись вниз, у меня к тебе личное и совершенно непристойное предложение. Конец связи!   
  
— Двадцать лет, — поражённо выдыхает Сэм, когда за Брюсом закрывается дверь. — С Тони Старком. Как ещё ты сидишь с нами, а не за убийство?  
  
— На твоём месте я бы подождал с этим до окончания церемонии. Тони ведь может передумать и сделать мальчика с кольцами из тебя вместо Бартона, — усмехается Роуди, игнорируя возмущённый возглас Клинта.   
  
Наташа забирает со стола позабытое пиво и подмигивает Стиву, на что тот лишь кивает: он тоже уверен, что Тони не передумает.   


 

***

  
  
В конечном счёте Сэму достаётся корзина с лепестками роз, и, наверное, Стив — отвратительный друг, но он не может не смеяться, глядя, как сосредоточенно тот бросает ни в чём не повинные цветы под ноги Тони и Роуди. 


End file.
